


Contrarié

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Broken John, Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock Texting, Texting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock essaye de faire passer l'ennui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrarié

-John... Ennuie.... Jooohn...  
  
John soupira, exaspéré par Sherlock. Son nouveau "jeu" consistait à l’appeler jusqu'à le tirer de ses occupations. S'approchant du canapé, il pencha la tête pour le regarder.  
  
\- Quoi ?  
  
Sherlock l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa brutalement. Il le retourna, lécha son cou, John voulu le repousser, mais laissa tomber. Le brun posa ses mains sur son torse, alors qu'il retira son haut, mais un bruit les interrompus. Un texto. Sherlock se leva en vitesse.  
  
\- Lestrade. Dépêche-toi, John !  
  
Surprit, décoiffé. Il jura. Bon sang ! John allait le tuer... Ou Greg, tien !


End file.
